


茵梦湖

by archer17



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer17/pseuds/archer17
Summary: 他们都陷入生活的泥沼。和《茵梦湖》无关，借个标题。





	1. 咖啡红茶

     纽特是临时起意，背着包穿过大半个城市到他家，操他。忒修斯打开家门就看见纽特一边看上次留在这里的书一边吃抹了果酱的方包。听见门响，纽特抬起头，嘴角边上还有果酱和面包屑。他没穿拖鞋，忒修斯特意给他准备的拖鞋就是摆设。也有可能是因为纽特不知道他会把拖鞋放在哪里。在他们建立这样的关系之前纽特从来都没造访过这里。即使是现在他也不常来，来了也就主要是为了一件事。  
     他们之间向来没什么交谈，纽特来了，忒修斯就让他操。纽特几乎不留在这里过夜，每次纽特都单刀直入，做完休息一会就走。忒修斯从来都没有尝试着挽留一下纽特，仿佛他们就是单纯的炮友关系。  
忒修斯看见纽特裹着白色棉袜的脚趾不安地扭动几下，唉。他也不知道自己作为兄长到底算是好还是坏。  
     “你又没开阅读灯。”纽特看书看得入迷忘记开灯是常有的事，他很小就需要戴眼镜了。也不知道他在这里坐了多久，都已经快天黑了却连灯也不开。还好他还记得要吃点东西。  
     “这里。”忒修斯点了点嘴角，提醒纽特擦嘴。“今天开了一天会，他们抽烟抽得凶，我先去洗一下。”  
纽特听着浴室里的水声继续看书，半天也没翻一页。他的哥哥总能这样不经意拨撩他。此刻他就像那些猥琐的跟踪者一样，听着声音意淫自己的性幻想对象：  
     忒修斯先会看着镜子检查自己的外表，他有点自恋，和其他人一样。然后摘下手表和袖扣，拆掉领带，解开腰带，放好。一点点解开衬衫，将下摆从裤腰里拽出来，脱裤子，然后坐在马桶盖上慢条斯理地拽掉袜子，把衣服丢进脏衣篮里。哦，还有内裤。白色的、灰色的、蓝色的、黑色的，纯色的或者条纹的。忒修斯不喜欢四角的，他总是穿三角的。  
     跨进淋浴间，忒修斯全身会因为刚开始流出的冷水颤抖，继而被热水蒸腾成粉红色。淋浴间对他而言有点小，水雾让他脸颊烧得更红。简单冲过以后，他会挤一点薄荷味沐浴露，用海绵擦遍全身。纽特猜，大概是为了在床上更诱人一点？这招对他很管用，因为忒修斯会把纽特喜欢关照的部位擦洗到发红，在白皙的皮肤上看起来格外明显，很暧昧。纽特在外面等着，忒修斯就会洗得快一点。  
     把自己擦干净以后，忒修斯还得给自己做准备工作，纽特在这方面格外笨拙，又很粗鲁，刚开始几次纽特想给忒修斯润滑的时候他们都觉得痛苦，忒修斯干脆自己将自己准备好了。他会从壁柜里拿出润滑剂，倒在手上，让手指沾满液体。他伏在洗手台上，胸膛被边缘压出红印，乳头会因为冰冷的台面缩起来。右手会慢慢地探到穴里面，按压周围的皱褶。他已经很熟练了，会深呼吸让自己放松，没多久他就搞定了。  
     纽特在水声停了的时候就走进卧室里将衣服脱掉了，他坐在床沿上想着忒修斯今天穿的睡袍会是什么颜色。  
     是酒红色的。  
     忒修斯跪坐在床，摸出安全套给他纽特套上以后 ，他便将忒修斯按倒在床上。苍白的肉体陈列在红色丝绸上，拨撩他的情欲。他特别喜欢这件，将忒修斯平日展现的正经沉默化成一副欲拒还迎的妩媚模样。还没等忒修斯将手臂从袖管里抽出来，他便迫不及待地啃咬着忒修斯的乳头像个初经人事的男孩一样急躁且不得章法。他边舔边咬，嘴上没控制力道，忒修斯的胸膛和小腹到处都是他的牙印和津液。  
     忒修斯不知道纽特遇到什么了，只觉得纽特今天变得更急躁，这不只是关于满足情欲，还有一些别的，让他觉得不安又不清晰的感觉，忒修斯是这么猜的。但只要纽特提出来了，他就不会拒绝。忒休斯顺从地打开腿，圈住纽特的腰让他能更好地进入。  
     纽特今天格外心不在焉，手指敷衍地在穴口按压了几下就要握着阴茎塞进去。安全套自带的润滑剂让阴茎差点就进去了，纽特试了好几次都不行，这让他有些惶恐。而忒修斯不耐烦了，自己抬高腰握着纽特的阴茎塞进去。  
     一进到温暖拥挤的穴里，纽特又重新变回了那个一味蛮干的毛头小子。忒修斯又软又热，弄得他十分舒服。他经验不多，仅有的一点全是和忒修斯一起的，在他看来是绝佳的性爱体验。  
     忒修斯在他一进去的时候就开始喘，刚开始是屏住呼吸的喘。后来随着他速度加快更加深入，忒修斯的呼吸变得急促，手颤抖着握成拳，头别过去紧咬着嘴唇，怕纽特看到自己放荡的一面。其实纽特压根就没看忒修斯的脸。这时他尚未了解忒修斯急不可耐又羞涩的神情是多么邪恶的诱惑。纽特只是低着头，双手撑在睡袍上撞击着忒修斯的臀部。汗水沿着他的下颌滴在忒修斯的小腹上。纽特像捕食者追逐猎物一样盯着忒修斯的阴茎。那挺直的青筋暴起的物件随着他的动作晃啊晃，马眼的前液沥沥撒在忒修斯身上。  
     差不多了。纽特碰了碰那摇晃的柱体，看见它轻轻点头，纽特便减小力气，磨得忒修斯受不了。颇有肉感的大腿夹紧了纽特的腰，他便顺势往里面一送，快速地抽插。他比忒修斯先到，但是没着急退出去。他用手帮忒修斯撸出来了，精液断断续续地流在纽特手里，骤然缩紧的括约肌夹得纽特还在不应期的阴茎很是酸爽。  
     纽特抽出来，把满手精液蹭在忒修斯腿上。精液留在大腿上很快就干了，体毛因为干涸的精液纠结成一块。他摘下安全套打结扎起来，丢到垃圾桶里。今晚他被临时安排了值班。他刚和忒修斯说了，对方便从善如流地提出要送纽特去天文台。纽特点点头，拿起衣物去浴室了。  
     忒修斯倚在枕头堆上，抽了几张面巾纸潦草地把身上的体液擦干净。他看了看身上的痕迹，纽特专用警报，黄色预警。这是常态。他不以为意。忒修斯懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，点了一支烟。纽特不喜欢烟味，尼古丁比微粒更讨厌。忒修斯吸了一口就把烟按灭了。他翻出白t恤和牛仔裤，等下还得送纽特回天文台赶上夜晚的值班。没一会儿，纽特就穿着一贯的衬衫牛仔裤出现了。  
     他们一前一后从卧室走出来，客厅只有阅读灯亮着。纽特背起自己的双肩包。  
     忒修斯开着车穿过大半个城市，车厢里还有他抽烟留下的味道。纽特坐在副驾驶抱着书包一言不发。  
     忒修斯知道哪条路可以最快到达天文台，车停在大门口的时候纽特还在发呆。忒修斯让他回神，纽特看着忒修斯张了张嘴，好像要说些什么却说不出来。  
     忒修斯先和他道别：“再见。”  
     纽特解开安全带下车，背好书包朝他潦草地挥一下手就关上车门了，速度快得让忒修斯觉得自己仿佛产生了错觉。他摸出打火机点了一支烟，开始思考晚上该去哪家餐馆吃饭，纽特打乱他今晚的计划了。

 

 

     黑咖啡是夜班的味道。  
     今天该是丽莎当值，她一个月前就和男友约好了今晚是浪漫之夜，她来值班是个意外。值班表上原来的安排是麦克，可是他怀孕的妻子在昨天生产了，丽莎积极地提出由她来值班。兴奋冲昏她的头脑，她短暂地忘了约会的事。今早她绝望地在群组里问有谁愿意和她换班，没人说话，大家都不喜欢夜班，只有纽特答应了。  
     丽莎很高兴。不光是因为她顺利地解决了值班的问题，还有她男友为她准备的小惊喜：一扎精心搭配的鲜切花，威士忌酒心巧克力。红色的卡片写满了肉麻话，最后还提醒她别忘了穿那条新买的短裙，满足情欲的意图昭然若揭。纽特看着丽莎捏着卡片在茶水间给女同事展示，脸上飞起了红霞。  
     天文台同事的群组里也非常热闹。麦克的妻子诞下一个健康的女儿。麦克迫不及待地分享他的妻女。他的妻子被麦克握着手，生产后的苍白憔悴都掩饰不了她脸上的幸福。刚出生的女儿躺在育儿箱里酣甜地睡觉的照片都被他喜滋滋地拍下来分享到群组里，天文台里又多了一个幸运男人。  
     纽特看着激动的众人，只觉得迷惑不解：为什么男性要为了取得与女性做爱的机会而大显殷勤，要用文字掩饰自己直白的性欲；婴儿是人类媾和的产物，是只要卵子成功受精，婴儿诞生在现代几乎注定的事；新生命伊始与动物幼崽没有太大区别，饿了会叫，痛了会哭，没什么可惊奇的。有性的冲动并且化解它，这有什么特殊附带的含义吗？只要找对了对象，性欲就可以得到满足——一如忒修斯给予他的那样。  
     纽特开始有点想念忒修斯的身体。他不记得上一次上床是什么时候了，大约有段时间了。那时忒修斯正在为一个学术会议准备会议论文，纽特去找他的时候公寓里堆满了各种资料。他瘦了，纽特捏他屁股和大腿的时候明显感觉到了，亲吻的时候忒修斯嘴里有很重的烟味。忒修斯倒是有点不自在，像仪式一样漱口洗澡以后才和他做爱。那一次很短，相对过去而言，忒修斯被快感冲刷，眼睛张不开，纽特还没射的时候就昏昏欲睡了。纽特只好退出来，借着忒修斯的手释放，然后亲亲忒修斯泛红的颧骨，揉捏他因为久坐而酸疼的肌肉。忒修斯的脸埋在枕头里呻吟着，按摩比性爱更让他舒服，不经意间睡着了。纽特看着他苍白的躯体在床上随呼吸起伏，有一种忒修斯尽在自己掌控下的错觉。征服他，占有他。纽特为自己突然冒出来的这个念头感到害怕。他替忒修斯盖好被子，轻手轻脚地溜走了。  
     今天他终于想起上次没得到满足的欲望，好在这次忒修斯有足够的精力对付他。  
     纽特往速溶黑咖啡里挤了一些炼奶。他想起忒修斯撒在小腹上的精液，白色的精液和苍白的皮肤。哦...他搅拌了一下，杯子里的咖啡从黑色变成浅褐色。炼奶中和了速溶咖啡酸涩的口感，又不会因为过分甜腻反胃。喝多了也只是觉得胃里沉甸甸的——恰如其分，满足他的需求。  
  


 

     忒修斯最后还是买了一个三明治应付了事。  
     空腹进行激烈运动是很消耗体力的，开车送纽特的时候忒修斯就听见自己的胃在抱怨了。但是他也不怎么想吃饭，他已经“吃”过了。就当是为了健康，忒修斯勉为其难地打包了一份三明治，今晚有很多工作要做，血糖过低会降低效率。他还想早点睡觉呢。  
     回到家，那盏阅读灯还亮着，被忒修斯熄灭了。这盏灯其实不那么好用，当初买这盏灯只是因为它便宜而且便于组装。刚成为讲师的年轻人根本没有多少时间来安排自己的私人生活，光是备课就可以让他精疲力竭。他被分配去教授一门偏理论的专业方向课。专业方向课，意味着进阶的内容和更深层的探究。法学本就是一门艰深的专业，等到后期可以选择方向的时候，学生大多更倾向于选择应用性更强的课程。即便如此，忒修斯还是尽心尽力地准备了。要成为好的讲师，努力比天赋重要多了。而忒修斯向来都选择全力以赴。刚担任讲师的那会，他连阅读学界新出的论文的时间也无，更别提搬公寓这件事了。  
     忒修斯很幸运，在第二个博士后流动站工作一年以后收到另一所学校的面试邀请，正式成为教书育人的一员。只是时间很紧凑，离开学季只剩下一个月。一个月里忒修斯忙着找房子好从宿舍里搬出来，还得交接工作，和新同事交流…他的朋友不多，而且大多都忙于自己的事业，没有可以帮忙的人。纽特那会还在跟着自己的导师混迹于观测站和射电望远镜中，足迹遍布全球（天文学观测离不开全球观测站的合作），忒修斯连他在哪个时区都不知道。所有事情都得他自己来，时间安排怕是比首相都要紧凑得多，尤其他大部分任务都得在白天完成。他侥幸找到这个他极其满意的空公寓，三天之内就搬进去了。只是房主要求的押金比较多，忒修斯作为博士后穷得叮当响，又不愿意和父母伸手，在自己的积蓄里东拼西凑交完押金就所剩无几：没来得及买床垫，用被子垫一垫；桌子椅子灯，都在宜家买了带回来自己拼。  
     就像有的人喜欢修剪过草坪的味道、喜欢雨后野外的土腥味，忒修斯对黄色的暖光有特别的偏执：床头柜昏黄的台灯、父亲扶手椅旁边的黄色落地灯、家门口橘色的路灯，这是构建“家”的重要元素。后来他得空一点点把东西购置齐了，也没把这盏灯换掉。忒修斯是个恋旧、长情的人，他将灯留下来，大约是把灯当作纪念了，一个见证他从博士后成为青年教师的伙伴。有时候因为工作任务繁重忒修斯看书看着看着就睡过去了，暖色的灯光就伴着他平稳的呼吸一直到天明。  
     可是暖光不如偏白的灯光好，偏黄的灯光让忒修斯看书看得费劲。那盏阅读灯也只是偶尔作为一种营造氛围的工具点亮了。  
     忒修斯烧了水，泡了一杯大吉岭。为了便捷他只能选择茶包，不如用茶叶泡的香。今晚大概能睡个好觉，他是那么希望的。


	2. 大卫

忒修斯房间的门没关紧，地上散落着他的衣物。卫生间里有隐隐约约的水声，他正在洗澡。

纽特推门进去。胡桃木书桌上摆着笔记本电脑，屏幕还亮着，上面是聊天界面。看上去他刚一到家就迫不及待地和对方开始聊天了。对话框里有一句没发出去的消息：“我去洗个澡，这个夏天太热了。晚上见。” 打字的光标一闪一闪，对方明显急于得到忒修斯的回复，不断地催促他回消息。纽特看了看对方的头像，是一个女孩穿着比基尼在海滩边的单人照。他没有把那条回复发出去，既然忒修斯没发出去，那么他也不能没经过同意就代为回复。他点击鼠标，将状态从“在线”调为“忙碌”。一闪一闪的头像变回账号图标。

“原来你在家。”忒修斯裸着上身走出来，身上只穿了一条短裤。身上的水没擦干净，他用白毛巾搓揉着湿润的头发。他讨厌出汗，一到夏天就会剪成一茬一茬的短发。 纽特没想到他这么快就出来了，触电一样盖上电脑转过身。

“你也想玩电脑吗？”忒修斯觉得有点好笑，纽特就是这么别扭，喜欢什么也不直说，转头就自己偷偷去尝试。“妈妈可能不会同意你买个人电脑，毕竟你才刚上高中。”

纽特想辩解，张了张嘴，还是换了话题，“你等会要出去吗，要是不出去，我有几个问题要问。” “作业的问题。”他又欲盖弥彰地补充了一句。

忒修斯有些怀疑地看着他，纽特从来没有在课业上表现出过多的热情，尤其在完成作业这方面。不过难得他开口，忒修斯当然是责无旁贷。 “晚上我同学约我讨论教授布置的小组作业，不过晚一点也没关系。他们总喜欢迟到。”

忒修斯将擦头毛巾随手搭在椅背上，赤脚走到纽特面前。他还是只穿着短裤，身上已经变得干爽了。他抬手搭在纽特的肩上，仿佛他们平时就这样亲昵。“所以你要问什么问题呢，亲爱的弟弟。”

纽特隐约觉得有些不对，是大学生活让忒修斯变得如此轻佻吗？现在是下午四点，地面将剩余的热度散发出来，透过窗户通过忒修斯的手掌传递到纽特身上。他的心脏以不必要的速度泵血，问问题只是他随口扯的谎，他没有要问忒修斯的。非要说的话，他想问那个和忒修斯对话的苏珊是谁，是不是他的小组成员，抑或是他新结交的女朋友。

大约是看见纽特苹果一样红的脸颊，忒修斯噗嗤一下笑出来。“别紧张，我随时欢迎你问我问题。” 他羞极了，使劲咬着下唇，终于憋出一个问题：“下个月我们学校要举行班级棒球赛，抽签抽到我当击球手，可是我没经验。” 忒修斯颇为意外，上下打量了纽特一番。纽特实在不是参与户外运动的料，四肢过于纤细了，长期不进行激烈运动，他的肺活量也很差，也不知道为什么比赛是抽签决定队员的。忒修斯摸着下巴，突然笑了。他握住纽特的手，引着纽特去摸他快消失的腹肌。 “你得多做一点运动。”

什么运动？纽特有些茫然，紧接着他被忒修斯按在床上。忒修斯的手指是不可思议地灵巧，甩开他背带裤的肩带解开他衬衫的纽扣，背带裤有点难脱。他嘟囔着抱怨纽特长大了就不该穿背带裤了。好不容易脱光了纽特，忒修斯打开纽特的腿，不怀好意地笑着看着他，“你得做激烈一点的运动来增加肺活量。”

纽特瞪大眼，他没想过他严肃正经的哥哥，会这样。没有人会想到私下里忒修斯会做这样的事。他也没想到。下身器官被温热湿滑的腔体包裹住了，忒修斯正伏在他小腹上给他口交。感觉到纽特抬起上身，忒修斯松开嘴，一丝唾液牵在湿漉漉的龟头和忒修斯红润饱满的嘴唇之间。他狡黠地朝纽特眨眨眼，伏下去继续舔弄了，一边吮吸一边抬眼看着纽特。灰蓝色的眼睛里满是笑意，弯成了月牙，仿佛一个调皮的男孩。

太舒服了，纽特觉得自己就快这样射出来了。他战战兢兢地喘着气，这种活动确实很锻炼肺活量。没想到忒修斯就这样吐出来了，纽特埋怨地瞪了他一眼。忒修斯还是那样调皮地笑着，轻轻地弹了一下柱体，“发育良好”。 接下来发生的事让纽特不禁怀疑自己是在做梦。忒修斯打开颇有肉感的大腿，跪在他的胯间，手指按压着穴口慢慢地给自己扩张。他的头和肩一同扭过去，一边查看扩张的情况一边喘气，小腹下的器官也颤巍巍地立起来了。纽特看不见忒修斯的表情，只看得见红润的唇微张发出微弱的呻吟。突然，忒修斯发出一声软得不行的惊叫，差点一下坐在纽特的小腹上。他有些不好意思地看着纽特，仿佛第一次经历情事的男孩一样羞涩。

纽特觉得自己光是看着忒修斯就可以射出来了。粉红色的脸颊，圆圆的耳朵，紧绷着的脖子，用力伸长的手臂显现出肌肉的形状，平坦的胸部快速起伏着，腹部因为别扭的姿势收紧了，隐约可以看见过去锻炼出的腹肌和人鱼线：忒修斯是校棒球队的击球手。真美。纽特终于明白为什么男性裸体可以成为经久流传的艺术品，忒修斯为他做了生动的说明。肌肉彰显他的力量，扭过腰身的姿势和呻吟又展现柔软的一面。 忒修斯慢慢地往下坐，引导着纽特的阴茎进入他的穴。纽特实在没经验，龟头刚刚没入湿软的肠道，他就射了。

是的，他射了。纽特听见外面车水马龙嘈杂的声音。他呻吟一声，值夜班后回来再补眠他总是睡不安稳。这回是做春梦。他就知道是做梦，忒修斯就算是在床上也是十分正经的，体位仅限于保守的传教士位，更别提发出邀请或者发出呻吟或者换成主动的骑乘位了。 大约是昨天没做够，他和忒修斯已经很久很久没做了。湿冷的裤裆让他觉得很难受。

他去换衣服，一晃神想到他和忒修斯什么时候才会有下一次呢。他自己也不知道，他们的时间总是对不上。昨天能碰上就已经是很幸运了。

纽特换了衣服用冷水洗了洗脸，现在不是想这些的时候，他还要准备申请去ESO（Europe Southern Obeservatary）见习呢。

 

* * *

 

 

纽特回到工作站。今天他来得不算早，八点左右。上次和大老板出差到美国参加学术论坛的收据还没有贴报销单，再不贴就赶不上每周五财务处受理单据的时间了。他很熟悉流程，只是对学校办事流程效率低下这件事颇有微词。去财务办公室交单据要排队，要是不赶巧遇到几个不会贴单据的新人，他就得在那耗大半天。他一边干活一边在脑子里安排时间，瞄了一眼自己的记事本，过几天就要开组会了，他负责的数据处理部分进展还算顺利。论文也看了大半，剩下还有时间……眼睛扫过一个紫色标记，他忘了一件重要的事。周日他得去天文台讲课，格林威治天文台针对天文爱好者推出了几门入门级天文课。

纽特给人的印象总是羞涩的，不善于言谈的，可是他一谈到天文就停不下来，当他无法用他有限的文学素养表达天文观测所能看见的瑰丽景象时，他就会用上肢体语言连比带划地给人描述。纽特笨拙的渲染描述和深入浅出的讲解让他的课颇受欢迎，原本只是拉纽特来应急的天文台见状也就和他签了长期的兼职合同。

纽特对这份工作格外认真。大众总因为新闻中报导宇宙中天文物理所使用的术语对天文学望而却步，纽特认为有必要扭转这种印象。天文学不只有高能物理，还有天文观测。比起艰深的高能物理来说，天文观测更加平等，拿起DSLR照相机，不依靠望远镜就能拍到绝美星空照片。纽特认为，对夜晚对星空的理解不应止步于那些小说诗歌里描写的浪漫幻想，真正的宇宙，远比文字里的幻想奇妙瑰丽得多。他仍然记得自己在科普书上第一次看见星云照片的震撼感。

纽特从小就很喜欢看书，看各种各样的书，从《格林童话》到《从一到无穷大》。比起天马行空的想象和精致的遣词造句，他更喜欢贴近生活的东西，比如邻居家的柯基犬，沸腾时尖叫的水壶。刚开始他对除了人类社会的一切都充满了兴趣，直到他被瑰丽的星云摄取了心魄。他反复抚摸着铜版纸上的彩图，拿出蜡笔想要描绘宇宙，但怎么努力都没办法还原书上的图像。

忒修斯是第一个发现纽特对天文感兴趣的人。自从看了那本天文科普书，晚上纽特总是跑到阁楼上一个人坐着。他不放心纽特，走上去看见纽特打开窗子坐在窗台上看着夜空，也不知道在想什么。忒修斯不敢出声，怕纽特吓得跌下去。他悄悄地离开，走到后院，和纽特朝着同一个方向看去：什么都没有，除了银月高悬星星闪烁的夜空。他回头看见纽特直愣愣地望着星空，向虚空伸手仿佛要去抓遥远的月亮——忒修斯害怕得几乎不能呼吸。还好纽特又将手收回去了。他松了一口气，他怕纽特只专注着看星空而掉下来。晴朗的夜空下，纽特看着月亮，他看着纽特。

纽特收到的第一个关于星星的礼物，来自忒修斯。那是一个多云的夜晚，纽特等风来将云吹散。他又被训了，这不是什么新闻。他的父亲对孩子总有这样那样的期望，尤其长子表现十分优秀的时候，他这样不优秀的次子在父亲看来就格外不争气。小时候画的星云被父亲从墙上撕下来丢进废纸篓里。纽特低着头一声不吭，只有坐在书桌前发呆的样子才能看出一点失落。他已经习惯了。

睡觉之前忒修斯偷偷溜到纽特房间里，把纽特吓了一跳。忒修斯关上灯让纽特闭上眼，一阵悉悉索索的声音，纽特忍不住睁开眼，满屋子的星星。忒修斯说，今晚没有星星，你可以用这个替代。纽特顺着光源看过去，是一盏圆柱形的灯，灯罩是刻满了星星的黑卡纸，上面还用笔将星座标出来了。谢谢，我很喜欢，他小声地说。忒修斯凑过来，笑着的灰蓝色眼睛弯成两道小月牙。你喜欢就好，忒修斯揉揉他蓬乱的卷发，干燥柔软的唇印在额头上，晚安。他走到门口时想起来今天发生的不愉快。别把父亲的话放在心上，那只是一时生气而已，他是这么和纽特嘱咐的。

后来……纽特已经记不清发生了什么，发生了许多事，又好像什么都没发生。从中学到大学，本科到硕士，再到博士毕业。他和父母的关系也变得更加稳定：平时不咸不淡的定时问候，节假日偶尔通话，圣诞节定期聚会。反而他和忒修斯的关系变得越来越复杂，像猫咪玩耍的毛线团，越缠越乱。

“叮。”手机屏幕亮了，是忒修斯的短信，问他回来了要不要回家一趟。纽特复制上一次的回复到输入框里，发送。没有必要就不用回家。他一直都是不受欢迎的。

 


End file.
